


Necessary

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Why are you still here, Cas?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (quote prompt)

_“Always set high value on spontaneous kindness. He whose inclination prompts him to cultivate your friendship of his own accord will love you more than one whom you have been at pains to attach to you.” (Samuel Johnson)_

“Why are you still here, Cas?” asked Dean, softly.

It was late, but for once it wasn’t a case that had them up after dark – Sam had found a James Bond marathon on TV just after lunch, and they’d been watching ever since. Dean had sent Castiel a text when they’d settled in, just a casual if-you’re-not-busy, and the angel had appeared a moment later.

Now, just past midnight, Sam had fallen asleep in the big armchair, leaving Dean and Cas on the couch with the last few kernels of popcorn.

“The commercial said there were several more films,” Cas said, confused.

“No, Cas, I mean _here_. You could hang out anywhere on earth, or heaven, and you keep coming here.”

“I keep coming to where you are,” the angel corrected. “It had been many years since I had been to earth, before I met you, but I had been sent to help other humans, over the centuries. And none of them saw me as anything more than a… tool of God’s will. But you saw me as a friend, you and Sam both, but especially you, Dean. No other human I’ve helped has cared about my comfort, or made me food, even though I don’t eat.”

“That’s not much, Cas,” said Dean.

Cas reached over to take the popcorn bowl and set it on the end table, turning to more directly face him. “It was everything, Dean,” he said. “Before you, I had always been one angel amongst the multitude of heavenly host. Before you, I had never been _necessary_ to another living being. That is more than enough reason to want to stay with you.”

“Yeah?” 

“Of course, Dean.”

And a few hours later, when Sam was startled awake by a particularly loud car chase scene, he found the two of them curled up together on the couch, Dean fast asleep in his angel’s lap.

THE END


End file.
